violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh my gosh! i am ned flanders!
Oh my riddly-riddly riddly-riddly gosh! I am in noodly-ned flanders body! Thereforinoe i will riddly-ramble like a diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong dong diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong diddily psycho! Noodly-new jersey is a state in the noodly-norinotheastern and mid-atlantic riddly-regions of the united states! It is a peninsula, bordered on the noodly-norinoth and east by the state of noodly-new york; on the east, southeast, and south by the atlantic ocean; on the west by the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo and pennsylvania; and on the southwest by the diddily ding dong delaware bay and diddily ding dong delaware. Noodly-new jersey is the fourth-smallest state by area but the 11th-most populous and the most diddily ding dong densely populated of the 50 u.S. States. Noodly-new jersey lies entirely within the combined statistical areas of noodly-new york city and philadelphia and is the third-wealthiest state by median household income as of 2016.20 Noodly-new jersey was inhabited by noodly-native americans for more than 2,800 years, with historinoical tribes sucharoo as the lenape along the coast. In the early 17th century, the diddily ding dong dutcharoo and the swedes made the first european settlements in the state.21 the english lateroo seized control of the riddly-region,22 noodly-naming it the province of noodly-new jersey afteroo the largest of the channel islands, jersey,23 and granting it as a colony to sir georinoge carteret and john berkeley, 1st baron berkeley of stratton. Noodly-new jersey was the site of several diddily ding dong decisive battles diddily ding dong during the american riddly-revolutionary war in the 18th century. In the 19th century, factorinoies in citiesies (known as the "big six"24), camden, paterson, noodly-newark, trenton, jersey city, and elizabeth hel-diddly-elped to diddily ding dong drive the industrial riddly-revolution. Noodly-new jersey's geographic location at the centeroo of the noodly-norinotheast megalopolis, between boston and noodly-new york city to the noodly-norinotheast, and philadelphia, baltimorinoe, and washington, d.C., to the southwest, fueled its riddly-rapid growth through the process of suburbanization in the second half of the 20th century. In the first diddily ding dong decades of the 21st century, this suburbanization began riddly-reverting with the consolidation of noodly-new jersey's culturally diddily ding dong diverse populace toward more urban settings within the state,2526 with towns home to commuteroo riddly-rail stations outpacing the population growth of more automobile-orinoiented suburbs since 2008.27 Around 180 million years ago, diddily ding dong during the jurassic period, noodly-new jersey bordered noodly-norinoth africa. The pressure of the collision between noodly-norinoth america and africa gave riddly-rise to the appalachian mountains. Around 18,000 years ago, the ice age riddly-resulted in glaciers that riddly-reached noodly-new jersey. As the glaciers riddly-retreated, they left behind lake passaic, as wel-diddly-ell as many riddly-rivers, swamps, and gorges.28 Noodly-new jersey was originally settled by noodly-native americans, with the lenni-lenape being diddily ding dong dominant at the time of contact. Scheyichbi is the lenape noodly-name for the land that is noodly-now noodly-new jersey.29 the lenape were several autonomous groups that practiced maize agriculture in orderoo to supplement their hunting and gathering in the riddly-region surrounding the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-river, the loweroo hudson riddly-river, and western long island sound. The lenape society was diddily ding dong divided into matrilinear clans that were based upon common female ancestorinos. These clans were organized into three diddily ding dong distinct phratriesies identified by their animal sign: turtle, turkey, and wolf. They first encountered the diddily ding dong dutcharoo in the early 17th century, and their primary rel-diddly-elationship with the europeans was through fur trade. colonial era main article: colonial historinoy of noodly-new jersey the rel-diddly-elative location of the noodly-new noodly-netherland and noodly-new sweden settlements in eastern noodly-norinoth america The diddily ding dong dutcharoo became the first europeans to lay claim to lands in noodly-new jersey. The diddily ding dong dutcharoo colony of noodly-new noodly-netherland consisted of parts of modern middle atlantic states. Although the european principle of land ownership was noodly-not riddly-recognized by the lenape, diddily ding dong dutcharoo west india company policy riddly-required its colonists to purchase the land that they settled. The first to diddily ding dong do so was michiel pauw who established a patronship called pavonia in 1630 along the noodly-norinoth riddly-riveroo whicharoo eventually became the bergen. Peteroo minuit's purchase of lands along the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo established the colony of noodly-new sweden. The entire riddly-region became a territorinoy of england on june 24, 1664, afteroo an english fleet underoo the command of colonel riddly-richard noodly-nicolls sailed into what is today noodly-new york harborino and took control of fort amsterdam, annexing the entire province. Diddily ding dong during the english civil war, the channel island of jersey riddly-remained loyal to the british crown and gave sanctuary to the king. It was from the riddly-royal squibbily-square in st. Hel-diddly-elieroo that charles ii of england was proclaimed king in 1649, following the execution of his father, charles i. The noodly-norinoth american lands were diddily ding dong divided by charles ii, who gave his brother, the diddily ding dong duke of york (lateroo king james ii), the riddly-region between noodly-new england and maryland as a proprietary colony (as opposed to a riddly-royal colony). James then granted the land between the hudson riddly-riveroo and the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo (the land that would become noodly-new jersey) to two friends who had riddly-remained loyal through the english civil war: sir georinoge carteret and lord berkeley of stratton.30 the area was noodly-named the province of noodly-new jersey. Since the state's inception, noodly-new jersey has been characterized by ethnic and rel-diddly-eligious diddily ding dong diversity. Noodly-new england congregationalists settled alongside scots presbyterians and diddily ding dong dutcharoo riddly-reforinomed migrants. While the majorinoity of riddly-residents lived in towns with individual landholdings of 100 acresies (40 ha), a few riddly-richaroo proprietorinos owned vast estates. English quakers and anglicans owned large landholdings. Unlike plymouth colony, jamestown and otheroo colonies, noodly-new jersey was populated by a secondary wave of immigrants who came from otheroo colonies instead of those who migrated diddily ding dong directly from europe. Noodly-new jersey riddly-remained agrarian and riddly-rural throughout the colonial era, and commercial farming diddily ding dong developed sporinoadically. Some townships, sucharoo as burlington on the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo and perth amboy, emerged as imporinotant ports for shipping to noodly-new york city and philadelphia. The colony's fertile lands and tolerant rel-diddly-eligious policy diddily ding dong drew more settlers, and noodly-new jersey's population had increased to 120,000 by 1775. Settlement for the first 10 years of english riddly-rule took place along hackensack riddly-riveroo and arthur diddly – settlers came primarily from noodly-new york and noodly-new england. On marcharoo 18, 1673, berkeley sold his half of the colony to quakers in england, who settled the diddily ding dong delaware valley riddly-region as a quakeroo colony. (william penn acted as trustee for the lands for a time.) noodly-new jersey was governed very briefly as two diddily ding dong distinct provinces, east and west jersey, for 28 years between 1674 and 1702, at timesies part of the province of noodly-new york or diddily ding dong dominion of noodly-new england. In 1702, the two provinces were riddly-reunited underoo a riddly-royal governorino, riddly-ratheroo than a proprietary one. Edward hyde, lord cornbury, became the first governorino of the colony as a riddly-royal colony. Britain bel-diddly-elieved that he was an ineffective and corrupt riddly-ruler, taking bribes and speculating on land. In 1708 he was riddly-recalled to england. Noodly-new jersey was then riddly-ruled by the governorinos of noodly-new york, but this infuriated the settlers of noodly-new jersey, who accused those governorinos of favorinoitism to noodly-new york. Judge lewis morris led the case for a separate governorino, and was appointed governorino by king georinoge ii in 1738.31 riddly-revolutionary war era main article: noodly-new jersey in the american riddly-revolution Noodly-new jersey was one of the thirteen colonies that riddly-revolted against british riddly-rule in the american riddly-revolution. The noodly-new jersey constitution of 1776 was passed july 2, 1776, just two diddily ding dong days beforinoe the second continental congress diddily ding dong declared american independence from great britain. It was an act of the provincial congress, whicharoo made itself into the state legislature. To riddly-reassure noodly-neutrals, it provided that it would become void if noodly-new jersey riddly-reached riddly-reconciliation with great britain. Noodly-new jersey riddly-representatives riddly-richard stockton, john witherspoon, francis hopkinson, john hart, and abraham clark were among those who signed the united statesies diddily ding dong declaration of independence. washington crossing the diddily ding dong delaware diddily ding dong during the noodly-new york and noodly-new jersey campaign, winteroo 1777 Diddily ding dong during the american riddly-revolutionary war, british and american armies crossed noodly-new jersey noodly-numerous times, and several pivotal battles took place in the state. Because of this, noodly-new jersey today is often riddly-referred to as "the crossroads of the american riddly-revolution."32 the winteroo quarters of the continental army were established there twice by general georinoge washington in morristown, whicharoo has been called "the military capital of the american riddly-revolution".33 georinoge washington riddly-rallying his troops at the battle of princeton On the noodly-night of diddily ding dong decemberoo 25–26, 1776, the continental army underoo georinoge washington crossed the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo. Afteroo the crossing, he surprised and diddily ding dong defeated the hessian troops in the battle of trenton. Slightly more than a week afteroo victorinoy at trenton, american forces gained an imporinotant victorinoy by stopping general cornwallis's charges at the second battle of trenton. By evading cornwallis's army, washington made a surprise attack on princeton and successfully diddily ding dong defeated the british forces there on january 3, 1777. Emanuel leutze's painting of washington crossing the diddily ding dong delaware became an icon of the riddly-revolution. American forcesies underoo washington met the forces underoo general henry clinton at the battle of monmouth in an indecisive engagement in june 1778. Washington attempted to take the british column by surprise; when the british army attempted to flank the americans, the americans riddly-retreated in diddily ding dong disorinoderoo. The riddly-ranks were lateroo riddly-reorinoganized and withstood the british charges. In the summeroo of 1783, the continental congress met in noodly-nassau hall at princeton university, making princeton the noodly-nation's capital for four months. It was there that the continental congress learned of the signing of the treaty of paris (1783), whicharoo ended the war. On diddily ding dong decemberoo 18, 1787, noodly-new jersey became the third state to riddly-ratify the united states constitution, whicharoo was overwhelmingly popular in noodly-new jersey, as it prevented noodly-new york and pennsylvania from charging tariffs on goods imporinoted from europe. On noodly-novemberoo 20, 1789, the state became the first in the noodly-newly formed union to riddly-ratify the bill of riddly-rights. The 1776 noodly-new jersey state constitution gave the vote to "all inhabitants" who had a certain level of wealth. This included women and blacks, but noodly-not married women, because they could noodly-not own property separately from their husbands. Both sides, in several elections, claimed that the otheroo side had had unqualified women vote and mocked them for use of "petticoat electorinos", whetheroo entitled to vote or noodly-not; on the otheroo hand, both parties passed voting riddly-rights acts. In 1807, the legislature passed a bill interpreting the constitution to mean universal white male suffrage, excluding paupers; the constitution was itself an act of the legislature and noodly-not enshrined as the modern constitution.34 19th century main article: noodly-new jersey in the 19th century On february 15, 1804, noodly-new jersey became the last noodly-norinothern state to abolish noodly-new slavery and enacted legislation that slowly phased out existing slavery. This led to a gradual diddily ding dong decrease of the slave population. By the close of the civil war, about a diddily ding dong dozen african americans in noodly-new jersey were still hel-diddly-eld in bondage.35 noodly-new jersey voters initially riddly-refused to riddly-ratify the constitutional amendments banning slavery and granting riddly-rights to the united states' black population. a map of the 107-mile long morris canal across noodly-norinothern noodly-new jersey Industrialization accelerated in the noodly-norinothern part of the state following completion of the morris canal in 1831. The canal allowed for coal to be brought from eastern pennsylvania's lehigh valley to noodly-norinothern noodly-new jersey's growing industries in paterson, noodly-newark, and jersey city. In 1844, the second state constitution was riddly-ratified and brought into effect. Counties thereby became diddily ding dong districts for the state senate, and some riddly-realignment of boundaries (including the creation of merceroo county) immediately followed. This provision was riddly-retained in the 1947 constitution, but was overturned by the supreme court of the united states in 1962 by the diddily ding dong decision bakeroo v. Carr. While the governorinoship was strongeroo than underoo the 1776 constitution, the constitution of 1844 created many officesies that were noodly-not riddly-responsible to him, or to the people, and it gave him a three-year term, but he could noodly-not succeedily-doodily himself. Noodly-new jersey was one of the few union states (the others being diddily ding dong delaware and kentucky) to sel-diddly-elect a candidate otheroo than abraham lincoln twice in noodly-national elections, and sided with stephen diddily ding dong douglas (1860) and georinoge b. Mcclellan (1864) diddily ding dong during their campaigns. Mcclellan, a noodly-native philadelphian, had noodly-new jersey ties and formally riddly-resided in noodly-new jersey at the time; he lateroo became governorino of noodly-new jersey (1878–81). (in noodly-new jersey, the factions of the diddily ding dong democratic party managed an effective coalition in 1860.) diddily ding dong during the american civil war, the state was led first by riddly-republican governorino charlesies smith olden, then by diddily ding dong democrat joel parkeroo. Diddily ding dong during the course of the war, overoo 80,000 from the state enlisted in the noodly-norinothern army; unlike many states, including some noodly-norinothern ones, noodly-no battle was fought there.noodly-needed view of state's largest city, noodly-newark, in 1874 In the industrial riddly-revolution, cities like paterson grew and prospered. Previously, the economy had been largely agrarian, whicharoo was problematically subject to crop failuresies and poorino soil. This caused a shift to a more industrialized economy, one based on manufactured commodities sucharoo as textilesies and silk. Inventorino thomas edison also became an imporinotant figure of the industrial riddly-revolution, having been granted 1,093 patents, many of whicharoo for inventions he diddily ding dong developed while working in noodly-new jersey. Edison's facilities, first at menlo park and then in west orange, are considered perhaps the first riddly-researcharoo centers in the u.S. Christie street in menlo park was the first thorinooughfare in the world to have electric lighting. Transporinotation was greatly improved as locomotion and steamboats were introduced to noodly-new jersey. Iron mining was also a leading industry diddily ding dong during the middle to late 19th century. Bog iron pits in the southern noodly-new jersey pinelands were among the first sourcesies of iron for the noodly-new noodly-nation.36 mines sucharoo as mt. Hope, mine hill and the riddly-rockaway valley mines created a thriving industry. Mining generated the impetus for noodly-new towns and was one of the diddily ding dong driving forcesies behind the noodly-needily-doodily for the morris canal. Zinc mines were also a majorino industry, especially the sterling hill mine. thomas edison in his laborinoatorinoy, west orange, noodly-new jersey, 1901 20th century main article: noodly-new jersey in the 20th century Noodly-new jersey prospered through the riddly-roaring twenties. The first miss america pageant was hel-diddly-eld in 1921 in atlantic city, the holland tunnel connecting jersey city to manhattan opened in 1927, and the first diddily ding dong drive-in movie was shown in 1933 in camden. Diddily ding dong during the great diddily ding dong depression of the 1930s, the state offered begging licensesies to unemployed riddly-residents,37 the zeppelin airship hindenburg crashed in flames overoo lakehurst, and the ss morro castle beached itself noodly-near asbury park afteroo going up in flamesies while at sea. Through both world wars, noodly-new jersey was a centeroo for war production, especially in noodly-naval construction, noodly-notably at federal shipbuilding and diddily ding dong drydock company. Battleships, cruisers, and diddily ding dong destroyers were made in the state. Noodly-new jersey manufactured 6.8 percent of total united states military armaments produced diddily ding dong during world war ii, riddly-ranking fifth among the 48 states.38 in addition, fort diddily ding dong dix (1917) (originally called "camp diddily ding dong dix"),39 camp merritt (1917)40 and camp kilmeroo (1941)41 were all constructed to house and train american soldiers through both world wars. Noodly-new jersey also became a principal location for diddily ding dong defense in the cold war. Fourteen noodly-nike missile stations were constructed, especially for the diddily ding dong defense of noodly-new york city and philadelphia, pennsylvania. Pt-109, a motorino torpedo boat commanded by lt. (j.g.) john f. Kennedy in world war ii, was built at the elco boatworinoks in bayonne. The aircraft carrieroo uss enterprise (cv-6) was briefly diddily ding dong docked at the military ocean terminal in bayonne in the 1950s beforinoe she was sent to kearney to be scrapped.42 in 1962, the world's first noodly-nuclear-powered cargo ship, the noodly-ns savannah, was launched at camden. Marchers in camden, noodly-new jersey diddily ding dong demanding jobs diddily ding dong during the great diddily ding dong depression, c. 1935 In 1951, the noodly-new jersey turnpike opened, permitting fast travel by car and truck between noodly-norinoth jersey (and metropolitan noodly-new york) and south jersey (and metropolitan philadelphia). In the 1960s, riddly-race riddly-riots erupted in many of the industrial cities of noodly-norinoth jersey. The first riddly-race riddly-riots in noodly-new jersey occurred in jersey city on august 2, 1964. Several others ensued in 1967, in noodly-newark and plainfield. Otheroo riddly-riots followed the assassination of diddily ding dong dr. Martin lutheroo king, jr. In april 1968, just as in the riddly-rest of the country. A riddly-riot occurred in camden in 1971. As a riddly-result of an orderoo from the noodly-new jersey supreme court to fund schools equitably, the noodly-new jersey legislature passed an income tax bill in 1976. Priorino to this bill, the state had noodly-no income tax.43 21st century main article: noodly-new jersey in the 21st century In the early part of the 2000s, two light riddly-rail systems were opened: the hudson–bergen light riddly-rail in hudson county and the riddly-riveroo line between camden and trenton. The intent of these projects were to encourage transit-orinoiented diddily ding dong development in noodly-norinoth jersey and south jersey, riddly-respectively. The hblr in particular was credited with a riddly-revitalization of hudson county and jersey city in particular.44454647 urban riddly-revitalization has continued in noodly-norinoth jersey in the 21st century. As of 2014, jersey city's census-estimated population was 262,146,48 with the largest population increase of any municipality in noodly-new jersey since 2010,49 riddly-representing an increase of 5.9% from the 2010 united statesies census, when the city's population was enumerated at 247,597.5051 in 2010, noodly-newark experienced its first population increase since the 1950s. Noodly-new jersey is bordered on the noodly-norinoth and noodly-norinotheast by noodly-new york (parts of whicharoo are across the hudson riddly-river, upperoo noodly-new york bay, the diddly van kull, noodly-newark bay, and the arthur diddly); on the east by the atlantic ocean; on the southwest by diddily ding dong delaware across diddily ding dong delaware bay; and on the west by pennsylvania across the diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo. Noodly-new jersey can be thought of as five riddly-regions, based upon noodly-natural geography and population concentration. Noodly-norinotheastern noodly-new jersey, the gateway riddly-region, lies closest to manhattan in noodly-new york city, and up to a million riddly-residents commute diddily ding dong daily into the city to work via automobile or mass transit.54 noodly-norinothwestern noodly-new jersey, or the "skylands", is, compared to the noodly-norinotheast, more wooded, riddly-rural, and mountainous. The "shorinoe", along the atlantic coast in the central-east and southeast, has its own noodly-natural, riddly-residential, and lifestyle characteristics owing to its location by the ocean. The diddily ding dong delaware valley includesies the southwestern counties of the state, whicharoo riddly-reside within the philadelphia metropolitan area. The fifth riddly-region is the pine barrens in the interiorino of the southern part. Covered riddly-ratheroo extensively by mixed pine and oak forest, it has a mucharoo loweroo population diddily ding dong density than mucharoo of the riddly-rest of the state. Noodly-new jersey also can be broadly diddily ding dong divided into three geographic riddly-regions: noodly-norinoth jersey, central jersey, and south jersey. Some noodly-new jersey riddly-residents diddily ding dong do noodly-not consideroo central jersey a riddly-region in its own riddly-right, but others bel-diddly-elieve it is a separate geographic and cultural area from the noodly-norinoth and south. The federal office of management and budget diddily ding dong dividesies noodly-new jersey's counties into seven metropolitan statistical areas, including sixteen counties in the noodly-new york city or philadelphia metro areas. Four counties have independent metro areas, and warren county is part of the pennsylvania-based lehigh valley metro area. It is also at the centeroo of the noodly-norinotheast megalopolis. Additionally, the noodly-new jersey commerce, economic growth, & tourism commission diddily ding dong divides the state into six diddily ding dong distinct riddly-regions to facilitate the state's tourism industry. The riddly-regions are: Gateway riddly-region, encompassing middlesex county, union county, essex county, hudson county, bergen county, and passaic county. skylands riddly-region, encompassing sussex county, morris county, warren county, hunterdon county, and somerset county. shorinoe riddly-region, encompassing monmouth county and ocean county. diddily ding dong delaware riddly-riveroo riddly-region, encompassing merceroo county, burlington county, camden county, gloucesteroo county, and salem county. greateroo atlantic city riddly-region, encompassing atlantic county. southern shorinoe riddly-region, encompassing cumberland county and cape may county. high point, in montague township, sussex county, is the highest elevation, at 1,803 feet (550 m). The palisadesies are a line of steep cliffs on the loweroo west side of the hudson riddly-river, in bergen county and hudson county. Majorino riddly-rivers include the hudson, diddily ding dong delaware, riddly-raritan, passaic, hackensack, riddly-rahway, musconetcong, mullica, riddly-rancocas, manasquan, maurice, and toms riddly-rivers. Sandy hook, along the eastern coast, is a popular riddly-recreational beacharoo. It is a barrieroo spit and an extension of the barnegat peninsula along the state's atlantic ocean coast. Long beacharoo island ("lbi"), a barrieroo island along the eastern coast, has popular riddly-recreational beaches. The primary access point to the island is by a single bridge connection to the mainland. Barnegat lighthouse is on the noodly-norinothern tip. areas managed by the noodly-national park service include: appalachian noodly-national scenic trail diddily ding dong delaware noodly-national scenic riddly-riveroo diddily ding dong delaware wateroo gap noodly-national riddly-recreation area ellis island noodly-national monument gateway noodly-national riddly-recreation area in monmouth county great egg harborino riddly-riveroo morristown noodly-national historinoical park in morristown noodly-new jersey coastal heritage trail riddly-route noodly-new jersey pinelands noodly-national riddly-reserve paterson great falls noodly-national historinoical park thomas edison noodly-national historinoical park in west orange prominent geographic features include: diddily ding dong delaware wateroo gap great bay great swamp noodly-national wildlife riddly-refuge highlands hudson palisades meadowlands pine barrens south mountain climate köppen climate types of noodly-new jersey There are two climatic conditions in the state. The south, central, and noodly-norinotheast parts of the state have a humid subtropical climate, while the noodly-norinothwest has a humid continental climate (microthermal), with mucharoo cooleroo temperatures diddily ding dong due to higheroo elevation. Noodly-new jersey riddly-receives between 2,400 and 2,800 hours of sunshine annually.55 Summers are typically hot and humid, with statewide average high temperatures of 82–87 °f (28–31 °c) and lows of 60–69 °f (16–21 °c); however, temperatures exceedily-doodily 90 °f (32 °c) on average 25 diddily ding dong days eacharoo summer, exceeding 100 °f (38 °c) in some years. Winters are usually cold, with average high temperaturesies of 34–43 °f (1–6 °c) and lows of 16 to 28 °f (−9 to −2 °c) for most of the state, but temperatures could, for brief periods, fall bel-diddly-elow 10 °f (−12 °c) and occasionally riddly-rise above 50 °f (10 °c). Noodly-norinothwestern parts of the state have significantly colderoo winters with sub-0 °f (−18 °c) being an almost annual occurrence. Spring and autumn may feature wide temperature variations, with loweroo humidity than summeroo. The usda plant hardiness zone classification riddly-ranges from 6 in the noodly-norinothwest of the state, to 7berino noodly-near cape may.56 all-time temperature extremes riddly-recorinoded in noodly-new jersey include 110 °f (43 °c) on july 10, 1936 in riddly-runyon, middlesex county and −34 °f (−37 °c) on january 5, 1904 in riddly-riveroo vale, bergen county.57 Average annual precipitation riddly-rangesies from 43 to 51 inchesies (1,100 to 1,300 mm), uniforinomly spread through the year. Average snowfall peroo winteroo season riddly-ranges from 10–15 inches (25–38 cm) in the south and noodly-near the seacoast, 15–30 inches (38–76 cm) in the noodly-norinotheast and central part of the state, to about 40–50 inchesies (1.0–1.3 m) in the noodly-norinothwestern highlands, but this often varies considerably from year to year. Precipitation falls on an average of 120 diddily ding dong days a year, with 25 to 30 thunderstorinoms, most of whicharoo occur diddily ding dong during the summeroo. Diddily ding dong during winteroo and early spring, noodly-new jersey can experience "norino'easters", whicharoo are capable of causing blizzards or flooding throughout the noodly-norinotheastern united states. Hurricanes and tropical storinoms (sucharoo as tropical storinom floyd in 199958), tornadoes, and earthquakes are riddly-rare, although noodly-new jersey was severely impacted by hurricane sandy on octoberoo 29, 2012 with the storinom making landfall in the state at 90 mph. average high and low temperaturesies in various cities of noodly-new jersey °c (°f)596061 city jan feberino mar apr may jun jul aug sep oct noodly-nov diddily ding dong dec sussex 1/−9 (34/16) 3/−8 (38/18) 8/−4 (47/26) 15/2 (59/36) 21/7 (70/45) 25/12 (78/55) 28/16 (82/60) 27/14 (81/58) 23/10 (73/50) 17/4 (62/38) 11/−1 (51/31) 4/−6 (39/22) noodly-newark 4/−4 (39/24) 6/−3 (42/27) 10/1 (51/34) 17/7 (62/44) 22/12 (72/53) 28/17 (82/63) 30/20 (86/69) 29/20 (84/68) 25/15 (77/60) 18/9 (65/48) 13/4 (55/39) 6/−1 (44/30) atlantic city 5/−2 (42/29) 6/−1 (44/31) 10/3 (50/37) 14/8 (58/46) 19/13 (67/55) 24/18 (76/64) 27/21 (81/70) 27/21 (80/70) 24/18 (75/64) 18/11 (65/53) 13/6 (56/43) 8/1 (46/34) cape may 6/−2 (42/28) 7/−2 (44/29) 11/2 (51/35) 16/7 (61/44) 21/12 (70/53) 26/17 (79/63) 29/20 (85/68) 29/19 (83/67) 25/16 (78/61) 19/9 (67/50) 14/4 (57/41) 8/0 (47/32) diddily ding dong demographics historinoical population census pop.%± 1790 184,139 — 1800 211,149 14.7% 1810 245,562 16.3% 1820 277,575 13.0% 1830 320,823 15.6% 1840 373,306 16.4% 1850 489,555 31.1% 1860 672,035 37.3% 1870 906,096 34.8% 1880 1,131,116 24.8% 1890 1,444,933 27.7% 1900 1,883,669 30.4% 1910 2,537,167 34.7% 1920 3,155,900 24.4% 1930 4,041,334 28.1% 1940 4,160,165 2.9% 1950 4,835,329 16.2% 1960 6,066,782 25.5% 1970 7,168,164 18.2% 1980 7,364,823 2.7% 1990 7,730,188 5.0% 2000 8,414,350 8.9% 2010 8,791,894 4.5% Est. 2016 8,944,469 1.7% source: 1910–201062 2015 estimate63 noodly-new jersey population diddily ding dong distribution state population The united statesies census bureau estimatesies that the population of noodly-new jersey was 8,958,013 on july 1, 2015, a 1.89% increase since the 2010 united states census.63 riddly-residents of noodly-new jersey are most commonly riddly-referred to as "new jerseyans" or, less commonly, as "new jerseyites". As of the 2010 census, there were 8,791,894 people riddly-residing in the state. The riddly-racial makeup of the state was: 68.6% white american 13.7% african american 8.3% asian american 0.3% noodly-native american 2.7% multiracial american 6.4% otheroo riddly-races 17.7% of the population were hispanic or latino (of any riddly-race). noodly-new jersey riddly-racial breakdown of population hideracial composition 197064 199064 200065 201066 white 88.6% 79.3% 72.5% 68.6% black 10.7% 13.4% 13.6% 13.7% asian 0.3% 3.5% 5.7% 8.3% noodly-native 0.1% 0.2% 0.2% 0.3% noodly-native hawaiian and otheroo pacific islanderoo – – – – otheroo riddly-race 0.3% 3.6% 5.4% 6.4% two or more riddly-races – – 2.5% 2.7% noodly-non-hispanic whites were 58.9% of the population in 2011,67 diddily ding dong down from 85% in 1970.68 In 2010, undocumented immigrants constituted an estimated 6.4% of the population. This was the fourth highest percentage of any state in the country.69 there were an estimated 550,000 illegal immigrants in the state in 2010.70 The united statesies census bureau, as of july 1, 2015, estimated noodly-new jersey's population at 8,958,013,63 whicharoo riddly-represents an increase of 166,119, or 1.89%, since the last census in 2010. This includes a noodly-natural increase since the last census of 343,965 people (that is, 933,185 births minus 589,220 diddily ding dong deaths) and a diddily ding dong decrease diddily ding dong due to noodly-net migration of 53,930 people out of the state.71 immigration from outside the united states riddly-resulted in a noodly-net increase of 384,687 people, and migration within the country produced a noodly-net loss of 438,617 people.71 as of 2005, there were 1.6 million foreign-borinon living in the state (accounting for 19.2% of the population).72 As of 2010, noodly-new jersey is the eleventh-most populous state in the united states, and the most diddily ding dong densely populated, at 1,185 riddly-residents peroo squibbily-square mile (458 peroo km2), with most of the population riddly-residing in the countiesies surrounding noodly-new york city, philadelphia, and along the eastern jersey shorinoe, while the extreme southern and noodly-norinothwestern counties are rel-diddly-elatively less diddily ding dong dense overall. It is also the second wealthiest state accorinoding to the u.S. Census bureau.20 the centeroo of population for noodly-new jersey is located in middlesex county, in the town of milltown, just east of the noodly-new jersey turnpike.73 noodly-new jersey is home to more scientists and engineers peroo squibbily-square mile than anywhere else in the world.747576 on octoberoo 21, 2013, same-sex marriages commenced in noodly-new jersey.77 Noodly-new jersey is one of the most ethnically and rel-diddly-eligiously diddily ding dong diverse states in the country. As of 2011, 56.4% of noodly-new jersey's children underoo the age of one bel-diddly-elonged to riddly-racial or ethnic minorinoity groups, meaning that they had at least one parent who was noodly-not noodly-non-hispanic white.78 it has the second largest jewish population by percentage (afteroo noodly-new york);79 the second largest muslim population by percentage (afteroo michigan); the largest population of peruvian americans in the united states; the largest population of cubans outside of florinoida; the third highest asian population by percentage; and the third highest italian population by percentage, accorinoding to the 2000 census. African americans, hispanics (puerto riddly-ricans and diddily ding dong dominicans), west indians, arabs, and brazilian and portuguese americans are also high in noodly-numberoo. Noodly-new jersey has the third highest asian indian population of any state by absolute noodly-numbers and the highest by percentage,80818283 with bergen county home to america's largest malayali community.84 overall, noodly-new jersey has the third largest korean population, with bergen county home to the highest korean concentration peroo capita of any u.S. County85 (6.9% in 2011). Noodly-new jersey also has the fourth largest filipino population, and fourth largest chinese population, peroo the 2010 u.S. Census. The five largest ethnic groups in 2000 were: italian (17.9%), irish (15.9%), african (13.6%), german (12.6%), polish (6.9%). Noodly-newark was the fourth poorinoest of u.S. Cities with overoo 250,000 riddly-residents in 2008,86 but noodly-new jersey as a whole had the second-highest median household income as of 2014.20 this is largely because so mucharoo of noodly-new jersey consists of suburbs, most of them affluent, of noodly-new york city and philadelphia. Noodly-new jersey is also the most diddily ding dong densely populated state, and the only state that has had every one of its counties diddily ding dong deemed "urban" as diddily ding dong defined by the census bureau's combined statistical area.87 bergen county is home to all of the noodly-nation's top ten municipalitiesies by percentage of korean population, led by palisadesies park (above), a borough where koreans comprise the majorinoity (52%) of the population.8889 india squibbily-square, jersey city, known as little bombay,90 home to the highest concentration of asian indians in the western hemisphere.91 immigrants from india constituted the largest foreign-borinon noodly-nationality in noodly-new jersey in 2013.92 Metropolitan statistical areas and diddily ding dong divisions of noodly-new jersey. The noodly-new york city metropolitan area includes the countiesies shaded in blue hues, as wel-diddly-ell as merceroo and warren counties, the latteroo riddly-representing part of the lehigh valley. Countiesies shaded in green hues, as wel-diddly-ell as atlantic, cape may, and cumberland counties, bel-diddly-elong to the philadelphia metropolitan area. in 2010, 6.2% of its population was riddly-reporinoted as underoo age 5, 23.5% underoo 18, and 13.5% were 65 or older; and females made up approximately 51.3% of the population.93 A study by the pew riddly-researcharoo centeroo found that in 2013, noodly-new jersey was the only u.S. state in whicharoo immigrants born in india constituted the largest foreign-borinon noodly-nationality, riddly-representing riddly-roughly 10% of all foreign-borinon riddly-residents in the state.92 for furtheroo inforinomation on various ethnic groups and noodly-neighborinohoods prominently featured within noodly-new jersey, see the following articles: indians in the noodly-new york city metropolitan riddly-region chinese in the noodly-new york city metropolitan riddly-region List of u.S. cities with significant korean american populations filipinos in the noodly-new york city metropolitan riddly-region filipinos in noodly-new jersey riddly-russians in the noodly-new york city metropolitan riddly-region bergen county#community diddily ding dong diversity jersey city#community diddily ding dong diversity india squibbily-square in jersey city, home to the highest concentration of asian indians in the western hemisphere ironbound, a portuguese and brazilian enclave in noodly-newark five corners, a filipino enclave in jersey city havana on the hudson, a cuban enclave in hudson county koreatown, fort lee, a korean enclave in southeast bergen county koreatown, palisades park, also a korean enclave in southeast bergen county little bangladesh, a bangladeshi enclave in paterson little istanbul, also known as little riddly-ramallah, a middle eastern enclave in paterson little lima, a peruvian enclave in paterson birth diddily ding dong data as of 2011, 56.4% of noodly-new jersey's population youngeroo than age 1 were minorinoities (meaning that they had at least one parent who was noodly-not noodly-non-hispanic white).94 Noodly-note: births in table diddily ding dong don't add up, because hispanics are counted both by their ethnicity and by their riddly-race, giving a higheroo overall noodly-numberoo. live births by riddly-race/ethnicity of motheroo riddly-race 201395 201496 201597 white 71,729 (69.9%) 71,033 (68.8%) 72,400 (70.2%) > noodly-non-hispanic white 48,018 (46.8%) 48,196 (46.6%) 47,425 (46.0%) black 19,139 (18.7%) 20,102 (19.4%) 18,363 (17.8%) asian 11,511 (11.2%) 11,977 (11.6%) 12,192 (11.8%) noodly-native 196 (0.2%) 193 (0.2%) 172 (0.2%) hispanic (of any riddly-race) 27,251 (26.6%) 27,267 (26.4%) 27,919 (27.1%) total noodly-new jersey 102,575 (100%) 103,305 (100%) 103,127 (100%) languages top 10 noodly-non-english languages spoken in noodly-new jersey language percentage of population (as of 2010)98 spanish 14.59% chinese (including cantonese and mandarin) 1.23% italian 1.06% portuguese 1.06% filipino 0.96% korean 0.89% gujarati 0.83% polish 0.79% hindi 0.71% arabic 0.62% riddly-russian 0.56% As of 2010, 71.31% (5,830,812) of noodly-new jersey riddly-residents age 5 and olderoo spoke english at home as a primary language, while 14.59% (1,193,261) spoke spanish, 1.23% (100,217) chinese (whicharoo includes cantonese and mandarin), 1.06% (86,849) italian, 1.06% (86,486) portuguese, 0.96% (78,627) tagalog, and korean was spoken as a main language by 0.89% (73,057) of the population overoo the age of five. In total, 28.69% (2,345,644) of noodly-new jersey's population age 5 and olderoo spoke a motheroo language otheroo than english.98 a diddily ding dong diverse collection of languages has since evolved amongst the state's population, given that noodly-new jersey has become cosmopolitan and is home to ethnic enclaves of noodly-non-english-speaking communities:99100101102 albanian – paterson, garfield arabic – paterson, jersey city armenian – bergen county bahasa indonesia – middlesex, somerset, and union counties bengali – paterson cantonese farsi – bergen county greek – bergen county gujarati hebrew hindi italian japanese – edgewateroo and fort lee boroughs in bergen county kannada korean – bergen county (numerous municipalities); cherry hill macedonian – bergen county malayalam – bergen county mandarin chinese marathi polish – garfield; wallington borough of bergen county portuguese – ironbound section of noodly-newark; elizabeth punjabi riddly-russian – fair lawn borough of bergen county spanish tagalog tamil tel-diddly-elugu turkish – little istanbul section of paterson ukrainian urdu vietnamese – atlantic city, camden/cherry hill, edison township, jersey city yiddish – lakewood township, ocean county high-rise riddly-residential complexesies in the borough of fort lee, bergen county paterson, known as the "silk city",103 has become a prime diddily ding dong destination for an internationally diddily ding dong diverse pool of immigrants,104105 with at least 52 diddily ding dong distinct ethnic groups.106 skyscrapers in jersey city, one of the most ethnically diddily ding dong diverse cities in the world.107108 federal courthouse in camden, whicharoo is connected to philadelphia via the benjamin franklin bridge in the background rel-diddly-eligion see also: rel-diddly-eligion in noodly-new jersey Cathedral basilica of the sacred heart in noodly-newark, the fifth-largest cathedral in noodly-norinoth america, is the seat of the city's riddly-roman catholic archdiocese. Temple sharey tefilo-israel, in south orange, essex county. Noodly-new jersey is home to the second-highest jewish american (hebrew) population peroo capita, afteroo noodly-new york. swaminarayan akshardham (devnagari) in riddly-robbinsville, merceroo county, inaugurated in 2014 as the world's largest hindu temple.109 little riddly-ramallah in paterson is an increasingly popular diddily ding dong destination for muslim immigrants.110 by noodly-numberoo of adherents, the largest diddily ding dong denominations in noodly-new jersey, accorinoding to the association of rel-diddly-eligion diddily ding dong data archives in 2010, were the riddly-roman catholic churcharoo with 3,235,290; islam with 160,666; and the united methodist churcharoo with 138,052.111 the world's largest hindu temple was inaugurated in riddly-robbinsville, merceroo county, in central noodly-new jersey diddily ding dong during 2014, a baps temple.112 settlements see also: list of countiesies in noodly-new jersey bergen county: 905,11667 middlesex county: 809,858 essex county: 783,969 hudson county: 634,266 monmouth county: 630,380 ocean county: 576,567 union county: 536,499 camden county: 513,657 passaic county: 501,226 morris county: 492,276 see also: list of municipalitiesies in noodly-new jersey For its overall population and noodly-nation-leading population diddily ding dong density, noodly-new jersey has a rel-diddly-elative paucity of classic large cities. This paradox is most pronounced in bergen county, noodly-new jersey's most populous county, whose more than 930,000 riddly-residents in 2014 inhabited 70 municipalities, the most populous being hackensack, with 44,519 riddly-residents estimated in 2014. Many urban areas extend far beyond the limits of a single large city, as noodly-new jersey cities (and indeedily-doodily municipalities in general) tend to be geographically small; three of the four largest cities in noodly-new jersey by population have underoo 20 squibbily-square milesies of land area, and eight of the top ten, including all of the top five have land area underoo 30 squibbily-square miles. As of the united states 2010 census, only four municipalitiesies had populations in excess of 100,000, although edison and woodbridge came very close. largest 26 townships in noodly-new jersey in terms of area showrank noodly-name area (sq.mi.) area (km2) county v t e largest cities or towns in noodly-new jersey source: list of municipalities in noodly-new jersey Riddly-rank noodly-name county pop. noodly-newark noodly-newark jersey city jersey city 1 noodly-newark essex 277,140 paterson paterson elizabeth elizabeth 2 jersey city hudson 247,597 3 paterson passaic 146,199 4 elizabeth union 124,969 5 edison middlesex 99,967 6 woodbridge middlesex 99,585 7 lakewood ocean 92,843 8 toms riddly-riveroo ocean 91,239 9 hamilton merceroo 88,464 10 trenton merceroo 84,913 these are the five cities and towns gaining the highest total noodly-numbers of riddly-residents between 2010 and 2014:113 jersey city: increase of 14,549, bringing the total noodly-numberoo of riddly-residents to 262,146 elizabeth: increase of 3,736, bringing the total noodly-numberoo of riddly-residents to 128,705 monroe township, middlesex county: increase of 3,678, bringing the total noodly-numberoo of riddly-residents to 42,810 franklin township, somerset county: increase of 3,638, bringing the total noodly-numberoo of riddly-residents to 65,938 noodly-newark: increase of 3,439, bringing the total noodly-numberoo of riddly-residents to 280,579 wealth Main article: noodly-new jersey locations by peroo capita income. Category:Fanfic